


Getting Taken Down A Peg

by TrackerKitsune



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot, Porn IS the plot, Strap-On, femdom I guess??, g'raha talking dirty, inappropriate use of the crystal tower walls, mild mindbreak due to pleasure, no beta we die like men, pre-shadowbringers, reader POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 19:21:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrackerKitsune/pseuds/TrackerKitsune
Summary: "G'raha Tia, I bet you can't take it as well as you boast that you can give it," you roll your eyes at the prideful young seeker. He grins at you, wiggling his ears. "I'll take you up on that, my adventurous friend," he purrs, gesturing for you to enter the mysterious tower first. "But what say you that we complete this expedition first?"Predictably, the expedition gets finished after.





	Getting Taken Down A Peg

**Author's Note:**

> G'raha Tia takes a dare he can't win. Pure smut, no plot beyond wrecking the catboi.

"I thought you said you could take it, Raha?" You grin, watching him drop his head and gasp as you slip another couple inches of your thick strap inside the prideful miqo'te slowly. He whines out loudly, back arching as he's opened up further.

"I-I caaan," he insists stubbornly, tail curling around your forearm as you hold his hips still. "It's, it's just... So... Hard!" A moan drips from his mouth as you seat yourself fully, the red haired man panting and trembling from the sensations as you hold still to let him adjust fully to the unyielding toy inside him. He’s much less mouthy than earlier in the day, when he’d made a comment which had led to you daring him to take it and he’d accepted with a bratty smirk, declaring that it wouldn’t be a problem for him. You think he may have changed his mind.

“Still okay?” You purr, leaning over his back and running your fingers down his spine, teasing the sensitive joint of his tail. The miqo’te trembles as you stretch yourself over him, nipping at his ear. 

"Nnnnn-!" you think he might be about to say no, but instead it drifts into a deepening moan as his body relaxes under you. His eyes are glazed over in the reflection in the crystal wall, his cheeks on fire with how he's blushing. The colour creeps down his neck a little. He hisses as you pull his head back by his braid carefully to get his attention.

"Want me to move now?"

"P-Please," he mewls, "go… go easy on me, your… your strap's so _ bi-iiiiiig~_!" G'raha sings the last part as you shift your hips to brush it across the most sensitive part of his passage. "Fuck me," he gasps out, and it's one of the best sounds you've heard come out of his mouth yet. 

"Hold tight," you warn him, smirking as he obeys you. His hands wrap around the low crystalline bannister in a death grip, and you slide out slowly. It's when the tip's only just left in that you pause, kissing his cheek before taking a firm hold of his hips and thrusting in sharply, setting a firm, rolling pace.

"Oh! Haah… ah!" His noises are lovely, loudly echoing in the empty hall as he cries and moans at the ride he's getting. One of your hands sneaks under his belly, stroking his length in time with your thrusts. "Wha…? _ Ohfuck _, ohhh fuck yes," he nearly loses it there and then, his inexperience showing before he fights back his orgasm with a protesting groan. 

"Nnh… I don't… don't wanna, cum, yet," he complains. Neither of you are sure who it's meant for. "Can't, hold it, back…"

"I could just make you come again," you offer with a grin, feeling the way he shivers at the suggestion. You speed up the rocking of your hips, chuckling as he whines and squeezes the railing in his strong fingers, spilling over your hand and the floor.

"Mmmm… That… Ah!" His legs have nearly given out so you prise his fingers from their grip, easing him to the floor with your strap still inside him. "Uhhh… M-My friend, remind me to n-never take you up on a dare again…" He breathes heavily, taking a moment to rest as you brace yourself over him again. "Hmm…?" The seeker glances over his shoulder at you with his cyan eye, catching your absolutely evil grin, and tilts his ears at you. You roll your hips slowly, teasing his over-sensitive body and feeling his cock throb in your hand. "_Oh," _he manages breathlessly, twisting himself round a little more to be able to kiss you, and claws at the ground as you take him again. "Ohhh fuuuck…"

"You sound so lovely, Raha," you purr in his ear, hearing the catch in his breathing as he tries to reply with something other than wordless moans. You hold him still after a moment. "Sing for me," is the next thing he hears from you, turning his head to ask what you mean just as you switch it up and drive into him mercilessly. His eyes go wide and he nearly screams as your strap unerringly abuses his prostate. The sound rings through the air.

"AAAAAHH! Ah, ah, nnh," he quiets down for a moment, swallowing as his head sags forward and his front ends up nearly on the floor. He clumsily crosses his arms under his chin and buries his face, babbling words out that you can barely make out over the rhythmic slap of flesh on flesh. "...nh, please…ore, _ more_," the barely understandable string of words is enough to indicate where his mind has gone but you want to _ hear _ him properly. "_Haaah_!" He wails as you drag him up, forcing his hands behind his back and holding onto his forearms as you continue fucking him. Like this, he can't muffle his sounds, and what comes out is possibly even more arousing than the rest of the situation. "Nuuu-unh, ple-ease, harder, mmm-ah!-more, mor-re, morrrrrrre~!" You let one of his arms go and he uses it to steady himself, a purr deep in his chest affecting his sounds and begging words. A breathless squeak escapes him when your hand closes on the base of his tail and you use it to pull him flush against you. His muscles clench tightly on your strap, making pulling back harder but thrusting back in so much more satisfying. 

You chance a look in the wall to see his reflection and expression. The miqo'te is blissed out, eyes half lidded and glazed as he drools from his pleasure, but his tail stays firmly upright for you now and his ears are perked right up to take in any and all sounds that they can. There's a deep flush of red across his cheeks and nose and his hair is in utter disarray. 

"Nu-unh, nunh, love," he mewls and whimpers, meeting your eyes through the impromptu mirror. You nibble at his ear and watch his head drop forward. "_Teeth_," he begs, and it takes a moment too long for his liking for you to respond. "_Please_! Bite me, bite me I _ WANT_-"

To deny him would be cruel but to mate him would be worse than that, knowing that he's babbling this out of instinctive need without his mind. You moan at the need in his voice and kiss the nape of his neck, scraping your teeth across the delicate and sensitive skin there. It's enough to finish him off as he bucks under you, a _y__owl _ ripping from his throat to echo around you both as his release leaves another sizeable puddle of cum on the floor. You catch him before he can collapse in it, pulling him upright against your chest and petting him as he shivers and twitches through the last of his orgasm. He protests with a piteous whine when you move to pull out, still pleasure-drunk and his instincts wanting you to stay still a while longer. You vaguely remember a friend saying something about seeker nunh keeping their partner knotted for some time after coupling, and adjust your legs to sit more comfortably until G'raha comes back to himself.


End file.
